Oranges and Pineapples
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Before Oranges and Pineapples, there was Leeks and Bananas. But if Miku and Len had a story, it would only be suitable if Rin and Rei explained theirs, right? A spin-off of Leeks and Bananas, Lenku and RinxRei.


Rin Kagamine's eyes trailed around the seventh grade Spanish room, missing Mikuo Hatsune.

The blonde's life was perfect. She had a handsome twin brother named Len, who was in love with her beautiful best friend named Miku Hatsune, little sister of the drop-dead sexy Mikuo Hatsune.

Though as her eyes settled on Rei Kagene, the class outcast, her heart started to thump rapidly.

Rei never talked to Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Akaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui and Gumi Megpoid, or Rin's lunch table, but he ended up sitting with them.

After several minutes of the Spanish teachers, Clara Gonzales and Bruno Rodriguez, fighting, Rin sighed. "Bruno, we need the talk." Clara said, tapping her foot in the doorway.

"You can't make me- AGH!" Bruno yelled as Clara dragged him out of the room.

Quickly, while no one was looking, Rin stared at Rei. He reminded Rin of Mikuo, but his appearance somehow put her in a trance.

Little did she know, Miku was watching.

Miku would've cooed, but Rin would kill her. Rin only liked Mikuo, but the way she looked at Rei was the way she looked at Mikuo. She nudged Rin's arm.

"It's noticeable, Rinnie." Miku whispered.

"Shut up!" Rin replied, blushing.

"Hmm?" Luka asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing!" Rin hissed.

"Rinnie, you're blushing." Miku said.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Rin replied.

"I just did though. Remember in sixth grade, when we were yelling while we played Super Smash-" "STILL, SHUT UP!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"DON'T FIGHT IT, RINNIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rin dropped her voice to a whisper. "This is rubbing off me, you know,"

Meiko stood up and stepped over to Rin. "Here, let's play my signature game." she offered, petting the girl.

"We're not playing '_Have_ You Met Rin?', Meiko." Rin replied bluntly.

It was too late. Meiko already walked the blonde over to Rei. "_Have_ you met Rin?" She shoved the blushing Rin at the ravenet.

"Hi." Rin said awkwardly, blushing.

"Hi." Rei replied.

Rin giggled a bit. "Sorry about Meiko. I think she'll be a drunk when she gets older."

Rei, for the first time, smiled. That only made the blush intensify. "So…" she said, her voice trailing. The blonde felt her cheeks cool down.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" she asked back.

"Pretty good myself." he answered. They sat in silence for a minute. "Your eyes are really pretty."

Rin blushed. "Th-thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Rei replied, smiling. She looked down a bit. The conversations around her became muted to her ears. All she did was sit. All he did was sit.

Rin and Rei sat together as the two Spanish teachers fought outside the room, speaking in complete Spanish. Rin felt a strange throbbing in her chest. She could literally hear her heart beating rapidly as she stared into a golden void. Why hadn't she felt this feeling before?

She wanted to hug Rei and have a relationship like Miku and Len did. Rin wanted to kiss the raven-haired boy and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to…no, she was getting as perverted as her twin.

She could ramble on about how perverted the younger twin was. Rin still couldn't believe Len didn't have the guts to have a makeout session with her best friend.

Still, aside from what she thought, Rin really wanted to hug him. It was okay to hug him, right? They were friends. Not exactly, but still. But he might think differently of her, then. So, what should she do?

Rin wanted to sigh aloud, but did it internally. She took in a breath, gathering all her remaining courage and pride as a girl, then wrapped her arms around Rei. She heard him grunt, but accepted her hug. Rin didn't care that the class was looking at them.

She could only focus on the boy she hugged. Rin knew her cheeks were burning like crazy and that her heart was bearing madly, but there wasn't anything she could care about.

"I love you, Rei Kagene." she murmured, holding on tight to him.

* * *

**VW: welcome to Oranges and Pineapples, my spin-off story of Leeks and Bananas. I get a small gist of it, it explains how Rin and Rei fell in love, what happened to Len during the lost time, and what happens to them after our couple gets married.**

**Anyway, if you're from Leeks and Bananas, hey! If you're new to my food pairings series, I suggest reading Leeks and Bananas, my Lenku story, first so you can understand what's going on.**

**So, let the RinxRei be shipped!**


End file.
